Remy the Unicorn
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: One-shot parody of "Charlie the Unicorn." Remy, Timmy, and Trixie go on an adventure to Candy Mountain.


Remy the "Unicorn"

A Fairly Oddparents parody of Charlie the Unicorn

* * *

Timmy: Hey Trixie, check out this flash cartoon I made!

Trixie: What is it?

Timmy: You've heard of "Charlie the Unicorn," right?

Trixie: Uh-huh...

Timmy: Well, I used the audio from the flash, made some videos of you, me and Remy, and made this! Check it out!

* * *

Remy was sleeping in his king-size bed when Timmy and Trixie came in.

Timmy: Hey Remy! Hey Remy, wake up!

Trixie: Yeah Remy, you silly sleepyhead, wake up!

Remy: Ugh...Oh God...You guys...This had better be friggin' important; is the town on fire?

Timmy: No Remy, we found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain, Remy!!

Trixie: Yeah Remy; we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us, Remy!

Timmy: Yeah Remy; it'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure, Remy!

Remy: Yeah...Candy Mountain...right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep.

Timmy starts bouncing on Remy's bed.

Timmy: No Remy!! You have to come with us to Candy Mountain!

Trixie: Yeah Remy; Candy Mountain! It's a land of sweets, and joy...and joyness!

Remy: Please stop bouncing!

Timmy: Candy Mountain, Remy!

Trixie: Yeah, Candy Mountain!

Remy: ALRIGHT, FINE!!! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!!!

* * *

Remy, Timmy, and Trixie are walking in the woods. Timmy and Trixie are singing a tune.

Timmy and Trixie: La-la-la-la. La-la-la-la.

Remy: Enough with the singing already!

Timmy: Our first stop is over there, Remy!

They stop where Snowball, a three-headed hydra, is resting.

Remy: Oh God, what is that?!

Timmy: It's a leoplurodon, Remy!

Trixie: A magical leoplurodon!

Timmy: It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain!

Remy: Alright guys, you do know there's no actual Candy Mountain, right?

Timmy: Shun the nonbeliever!

Trixie: Shuuuuuuuun!

Timmy: Shuuuuuuuunnnaa!

Remy: Yeah...

The "leoplurodon" let out a very long screech.

Timmy: It has spoken!

Trixie: It has told us the way!

Remy: IT DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!

* * *

Remy, Timmy, and Trixie are on a rickety rope bridge.

Timmy: It's just over this bridge, Remy!

Trixie: This magical bridge of hope and wonder!

Remy: Is anyone else getting like covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing!

Timmy: Remy...Remy...Remy!!!

Remy: I'M RIGHT HERE!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!

Timmy: We're on a bridge, Remy!

* * *

They arrive at Candy Mountain.

Timmy: We're here!

Remy: Well, what do you know? There actually IS a Candy Mountain!

Timmy: Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain! Fill me with sweet, sugary, goodness!

Trixie: Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave, Remy!

Timmy: Yeah Remy, go inside the cave! Magical wonders that behold when you enter!

Remy: Yeah...Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here.

Trixie: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Remy!

Just then; Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Blonda, and Juandissimo; appear and sing a song.

* * *

Fairies: Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, then just head right up to the Candy Mountain Cave! When you get inside, you'll find yourself a cheery land; such a happy and joy-filled and perky, merry land! They got lollipops and gummy drops and candy things. Oh so many things that will brighten up your day! It's impossible to wear a frown in Candy Town; it's the Mecca of lovely candy things! They've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats, candy mats, chocolate bats; it's a wonderland of sweets! Ride the train to town hear the candy band! Candy bells; it's a treat as they march across the land! Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and into the ground. Turn around; it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree! In the Candy Cave, imagination runs so free, so now Remy, please will you go into the cave?

* * *

The five fairies leave with an explosive poof.

Remy: Alright fine! I'll go into the the freakin' candy cave! This had better be good!

Timmy and Trixie laugh at Remy as he enters the cave.

Timmy: Goodbye, Remy!

Trixie: Yeah! Goodbye, Remy!

Remy: "Goodbye?" What?

The door to the cave closes.

Remy: Hey, what's going on here!? Hello!?

Some footsteps are heard from in the cave.

Remy: Who is that!?

An object hits Remy, knocking him out.

* * *

Later, Remy wakes up after getting hit.

Remy: Ohhh God... What happened?

Remy looks to see a scar across his chest.

Remy: AHH! THEY TOOK MY FREAKIN' KIDNEY!!!

* * *

Timmy: So...what do you think?

Trixie breaks out laughing.

Timmy: It was THAT bad?

Trixie: No, in fact, it was hilarious! That was a fantastic flash animation!

Timmy: You really think so?

Trixie: Of course!

Trixie kissed Timmy on the cheek.

Timmy: Thanks for your opinion!

Trixie: Your welcome. Listen, I've got to go. See you, Timmy.

Timmy: See you.

* * *

The End.

(I own nothing!)


End file.
